Around the World with The Lorax Part 1
Around the World with The Lorax Part 1 is the nineteenth episode and part 1 of the second season finale of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Plot Princess Yuna, Princess Snowdrop, Prince Dusty Crophopper, Princess Skyla, The Mane 6's Foals, The Mixels, The 9 Warriors, Tigatron, Airazor, Wallace, Gromit, Fluffles, WALL-E and EVE must help The Lorax safe his forest as they go Around the World in 3 Months before Shere Khan takes it over by the end of the third month at 3:30 PM and forest will be in custody of Khan Industries. Finn McMissile's mission on the oil rig It begins with Finn McMissile is on his mission on the oil rig, He has in ensure that Khan Industries won't try to take over the Truffula Forest and turn it into a Power Plant. Dusty's race day Meanwhile at Canterlot, Dusty Crophopper is on his race with Princess Yuna, Skipper Riley, Airazor and EVE until Dusty got a communication call from Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwell saying that he and Yuna had to come and see them right away. At the Truffula Forest/Yuna made a deal with Shere Khan In the Truffula Forest, Just before Shere Khan tries to take ovr the Truffula Forest, Princess Yuna stopped them and tried to conviced Shere Khan to stop but he refuse to do so, But Yuna and Shere Khan made a wager, She pleaded that he could give her a task to earn back the Forest, Shere Khan agreed and stated that he's giving her a mission to go around the world in three months and ended if she makes it back by the end of the third month at 3:30 PM, He'll surrender the Deed to the Fruffula Forest, But if she doesn't, Khan industries will have the forest and So, a deal has been made and The Lorax agreed to go with Yuna and Dusty on their mission, But not without help from friends. Getting help from friends/In Tokyo, Japan At the school, Princess Yuna, Dusty and the Lorax gathered Princess Skyla, The Mane 6's Foals, The Mixels, The 9 Warriors, Tigatron, Airazor, Wallace, Gromit, Fluffles, WALL-E and EVE as they are about to go Around the World in 3 Months, As Yuna, Skyla and the Mane 6's Foals say their goodbyes to their families and relatives, Their mission begins on the begining of the first month and off they went. In Tokyo, Yuna, Dusty and their friends begin their first detour while Wallace analyzed how long it took them to get to which location they'll end up at. That night/Dusty tests himself Later that night at the sushi restaurant, Princess Yuna and her friends begin placing their order of which food they'll have. Meanwhile, Prince Dusty Crophopper begins testing himself to see how long he can go without resting until arriving. The next day/Finn arrives/The chase The next morning, Princess Yuna, Prince Dusty and their friends were just about to head to the next location when Finn McMissile arrives and came to warn them that they got trouble on the way and there has when Victor Quartermaine, Governor Ratcliffe, Sarousch and Phantom the Pirate came as they were sent by someone or somepony to capture Yuna, Dusty and their friends then the chase was on. On Siddeley Just then, Siddeley came to the rescue and Yuna, Dusty and their Friends got away just in time. On Siddeley, The Lorax, Wallace, Gromit, Fluffles, Tigatron and Airazor begin their investigation about who hired Victor, Ratcliffe, Sarousch and Phantom to capture Yuna and the group. In Paris, France/Getting help from Tomber In Paris, Princess Yuna and their friends are getting help from Tomber if he knows anything about who hired th crooks to capture Yuna and company. In Scotland/Meeting Merida In Scotland (home of Donald and Douglas), Princess Yuna, Dusty and their friends had help from Donald and Douglas (who're just visiting from Sodor) as they brought them to the Kingdom of Dunbroch and met up with Princess Merida and her family. Professor Zundapp! Meanwhile, Victor Quartermaine, Governor Ratcliffe, Sarousch, Flim and Flam, Warren T. Rat and Car R. Waul are gatherd in their secret lair figuring out another way to capture Princess Yuna and her friends, Then, Professor Zundapp showed up. Trivia *This episode is the parody of Around the World in 80 Days. *Shere Khan appears as head of Khan Industries. Songs #Adventuring - Princess Yuna, Princess Skyla, Princess Snowdrop and the Mane 6's Foals. Category:Iamnater1225